solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160222083756
Vollotorian, Mosette, Elvira, and Edward were in their private box to view an event arranged just for them. Of course, Vollotorian had paid $120,000 for it, and it was being held in the outskirts of the Magic Kingdom. His children and grandchildren were exploring the rest of the kingdom. Vollotorian still wasn't in full health from Mission: SPACE but he was making steady progress. For him, he anticipated this event the most during his Disney vacation. He sat upon the Iron Throne sipping champagne while the three other falcons made themselves comfortable in the opulent environment surrounding them. They had many fine hors d'oeuvres to choose from. The four peregrine falcons gazed upon the ground below them as Amos Feldon and Egberto were shoved into the arena by Cast Members. They were there in that hellhole for only one reason: they had to fight to the death. Vollotorian specifically chose them because they were friends and Amos had a role in Vollotorian's illness from Mission: SPACE. He signaled for Amos and Egberto to begin. They knew they had no other choice. Vollotorian: Thank God I'm well enough to watch this. (He looked at Amos and Egberto as they clawed each other wildly.) I want Feldon lying dead in his own blood when the afternoon ends. Mosette: He did escalate your situation with that ride. Edward: I don't think this exactly moral, Voralonus. (He didn't know what the event was beforehand. It was the first time he dared to speak against the Chancellor. Vollotorian gave him the death glare which silenced him immediately. He then focused on Amos, who was now trading talons with Egberto. Edward's shyness prevented him from saying anything else. Vollotorian helped himself to the food as he took mental notes on Amos's fighting style.) Amos: Egberto, it's so horrible to be forced into this by these fucking bastards! We've been through everything together for ten years! You're my best friend. I can't kill you! Egberto: We'll keep fighting to buy time. Maybe we can stall long enough! Amos: Impossible! You realize we're doing this for Voralonus Vollotorian! There's no way in hell he'd allow this to be called off! Damn it, Egberto, you'll have to kill me. I just can't do it. Amos and Egberto continued to fight each other. Egberto swiped at his best friend while Amos tripped him. Edward turned away. He couldn't let Vollotorian see how uncomfortable he felt. His heart ached for the two combatants in the arena. Of all places, he never dreamt something as horrible as this would be happening at Disney World. Elvira was neither for nor against this gruesome type of entertainment. She calmly faced the battle below her. Vollotorian, of course, enjoyed the show far more than his fellow audience members. Satisfaction coursed through him as he had his revenge on Amos Feldon. Egberto now had the upper hand. He pinned the vulture who had been nothing but supportive of him for so long to the ground and raised his talons. He looked at Vollotorian, hoping against hope the Chancellor would allow Amos to be spared. But it was heartbreakingly fruitless. Vollotorian's merciless expression remained unchanged as he gave Egberto his signal to kill Amos Feldon. He wanted it done, and done that instant. There was no Disney magic on Egberto's side. Egberto hesitated, igniting Vollotorian's wrath. Vollotorian: I gave you my signal! Kill him now! Egberto looked down at his injured friend. Egberto: (To himself) No. No! (He loosened his grip upon Amos. Amos's eyes widened in suprise. Vollotorian was getting angrier by the second.) Vollotorian: Damn it, I want Feldon dead! FINISH HIM OFF!! Mosette: Stop wasting our time and do it! Elvira: (To herself) You do what's best. (Edward remained silent. He was too afraid to speak up and he couldn't handle the volume of Vollotorian's deafening screams.) Egberto: (He faced his oppressors.) Amos is my friend! I'll die before I crucify him! Amos: Egberto, you heard them! Please, just end this! Egberto: I can't do it! Vollotorian: KILL HIM NOW!!! I DON'T HAVE ALL GODDAMN DAY!!! Egberto: GO FUCK YOURSELF!! (If he was going to die, he might as well have the honor of swearing at Vollotorian. He headed towards Vollotorian's private box, an insanely stupid thing to do. Vollotorian had the high ground in more ways than one.) Amos: NO! EGBERTO, DON'T GO IN THERE- Egberto paid no attention. What an idiot. Mosette, Edward, and Elvira fled as he clawed his way up to Vollotorian's throne. But Vollotorian was ready. Amos could only watch as he grabbed Egberto's headfeathers, pulling him upward. Egberto screamed in pain. Vollotorian drew a long silver knife from his black silk robes covering his feathers. He slowly drew the weapon across Egberto's throat. Amos screamed. Vollotorian: Avada Kedavra! Blood poured from the wound. But Vollotorian wasn't done there. He slashed Egberto's stomach open and stabbed him in both eyes. Game of Thrones, indeed. Vollotorian threw the body to the ground below him as if it were trash. He sat back down on the Iron Throne and cleaned his knife. Vollotorian signaled for Amos to be taken away. He felt sick and exhausted. Killing Egberto had taken its toll on Vollotorian's recovery. He had some more champagne. All he desired now was a long sleep. Mosette, Elvira, and Edward returned. Mosette found her husband resting in his throne. Mosette: Voralonus, what happened? Vollotorian: Egberto asked for it. He refused to kill Amos and he had the gall to attack me instead. I finished him. God, I'm exhausted. Vollotorian took a much-needed nap on the Iron Throne. The three other falcons faithfully watched over him as he slept.